Project YingYang
by hinasaur
Summary: -POST FANG- Fang is on a mission to find the family he never knew, but when he realizes what has happened to them, will he be able to cope? What's leading him back to the Max? And what is Project Ying-Yang? Horrible summary, but at least read the Prologue
1. Prologue

**Hey, so this has been running around in my head and I really need to get it out. Where this is going is still kind of sketchy, but I have a general idea. I'm not going to set up ultimatums like 10 reviews for an update, I'll just update when I find time, like once or twice a week. Now that I've wasted your time… ON WITH THE PROLOGUE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own this plot!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Fang PoV:**

The tree I was in was surprisingly comfy. I was on a mission. Why did I have to leave the laptop back with her?That really was intelligent on my part. So now I have to go and get a bad name by jacking a laptop. The $50 I took when I left was strictly for food, and besides, $50 would not buy me a laptop.

It's been two months since I left her. My true soul mate. God I miss her. Beautiful sandy hair, deep brown eyes. True beauty. I hope she's ok. And I hope she hasn't fallen for that jacka-

Stop it Fang! You know your mission. Find what you're looking for!

Before I had left the laptop back in Colorado, I had heard about my family. Some teen mom, unknown dad, no siblings. Wrong on every count. Really wrong. My mom was in her 20's when she had me, that's not a teenager, and she was married to my dad. I knew I had at least one brother or sister, but that was it. Jeb really needed to keep his 'top secret' files hidden better. Seriously.

The only clue I had was Midwest. That's right. Hicktown, U.S.A. And now here I was on the Iowa-Nebraska border. Some big river was to my left and I was facing south. The view was scenic, and I had to admit, these people here where friendly. When I went into some small town in Nebraska, everybody was helpful. But I guess that's Wal-mart's thing.

Anyway, I had just finished filling out my resume to the local McDonalds. Surprised? I, Fang Nosirname, was joining the work force. I took my name from Virginia, Nick, and choose to go with generic middle and last names. I was no longer Fang, I was Nick Adam Smith.

**Next Week**

Well, I was now saying, "Welcome to McDonalds, how many I take your order?" on a daily basis. I had just finished learning the ropes and was now officially the drive thru person. Saving up for my laptop was all I was doing. I was working to most hours; I needed to get out of here.

I was planning on checking out Iowa next. Having gone through the Dakota's and Nebraska without a laptop was grueling. I almost went insane.

**One Month Later**

Finally! I had enough money to get my precious laptop and get the hell out of this town. I never caught its name and I couldn't care less. My money count was $1,552.63. I know, impressive. I stopped into Wal-mart and got a relatively inexpensive Toshiba. Ok, not really inexpensive, but hey, I had a laptop! On to Iowa!

**I know it was short. I really needed to have a prologue to kind of explain things. Like how Fang is ended up where he's going to be. I know I might have gotten the pay wrong, and the time it took to get the job at McDonalds wrong, but it was necessary for the plot, and I really wanted to get going.**


	2. Photocopy

**My computer has been saved from the dark place of being crashed! Woohoo! And I have a reviewer! Thanks, WipeOut95, for your support!**

**Fang PoV**

Well folks, I've done it again. In case you're wondering what I've done, I'll go right ahead and tell you.

I've posted my picture on the internet. On my blog to be exact. I know what you're thinking, and I'm not crazy, honest. Ok, maybe I was a little crazy when I decided to post it, but it was all for a good cause. To find my family. The reader's logic was simple, and it was: There's a chance that one of your readers is your sibling, or cousin or something, play on that chance and post a pic of yourself. See what you get.

Now I'm almost starting to regret doing it. I told my loyal readers that this photo would only be up for 24 hours, and to email me with any pictures of their parents/grandparents, aunts, uncles, etc. it's been 24 hours, and here I am, checking my email and taking that picture down.

It's safe to say my inbox is flooded. Overloaded. Most of the subjects are URGENT! And READ THIS NOW! Ignoring those for now. But one has caught my eye. It's a simple subject, no caps. It's just five simple words: It's like a photocopy. It had me interested for some reason. So I opened it.

My jaw hit the floor. It was like an older me, with his hand on the shoulder of a younger me. Dressed in a different clothing style, from a different decade. The caption was simple: This is my father and grandfather. If you would like more information, just respond. This email will be deleted in a week if you don't respond by then.

My first instinct was that this was a trap, but against all odds, I had a feeling that it wasn't, that this was legit. I hit the reply button: I would like to know a few things about this picture, and you. Mostly you, where were you born, where are you now and how old is this picture, also is your mother alive? –Fang.

I put my laptop down and decided it was time to eat, the sun was starting to set, and the sunlight was very patchy in this mini-forest. I say mini because I'm in Iowa, and here, it's just corn. I'm gonna go insane if I spend anymore time here. Took forever to find this small, _small_, wooded area. I'm somewhere by a river, I think. It's the only place with some sort of woods, the only thing I know about my location is that I'm in northeast-north central Iowa. And this river is really big. I'm a little close for comfort to a house, but there's some fences, trees, a river, and, you guessed it, corn between us, around 5 football fields, so I should be good for tonight.

The fire lit easily, and my can of ravioli was cooking in the fire or close to it anyway, when I heard the twig snap. My head swiveled around and I say bambi dart into the corn field. That was a close call, I really need to remember that I was in deer country. That was the fifth time today I freaked out on a deer. The ravioli's done. Yum!

While eating my thoughts drifted to Max and the time we spent in Vegas. Before I could repremend myself, a stray thought passed… _I hope what happens in Vegas really does stay in Vegas. _

I checked my email and blog before I hit the sack. Still no response. I guess I shouldn't be suprised, but I was a little disappointed.

Just as I was fading into the arms of metamorphis, I heard another twig snap, and wrote it off as another deer. That was when two fingers pressed into my pressure point, and I passed out.

**Max PoV (surprise!)**

The counter was so cold, but it was the only thing keeping me in the moment. I didn't want to look, but I knew I had to. This was long overdue. Way overdue. At first I didn't want to think it was possible, but as the days wore on, I knew it was this. I looked down and my hands drifted to my stomach unconsciously.

"Aw, shit."

**It's not really much of a cliffy, and I wasn't gonna add Max in but I just needed to, I neeeedeed toooo! Anyway, I know I didn't update in forever, and would just like to say… LOOSING YOUR FILES SUCKS. That's all. ~Hina**


	3. Kat

**So I'm typing this at school, after doing my Science final. Sorry for no updates lately, I've been busy, trying to pass classes and everything. So anyway, I bet you're sick of hearing me rant about my life. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

**Fang P.o.V.**

I couldn't move. That was the first thing I rejestered. Willing my eyes to snap open, I tried to do a 360 of where I was. Color in the room. Hey, at least everything isn't stark white. Thank God. Or whoever ran this universe. I tried to move my head again, this time it worked.

I was tied to a bed? Where am I? The bed was large, and comfortable. Shoved up against a wall, with space on either side. To my right were windows. The shades where drawn and little streams of light sneaking into the room. I guess it's day time. At the foot of the bed, was a door with a wardrobe to the right of it, and a vanity to the left. Was this someone's room? To my left was another door. That left me wondering what was behind everything. Where was my stuff? I have a great sense of direction, but no idea where I am.

Then a faint beeping came from below me. Basement or first floor? If I could just get myself untied and get out the windows, maybe I could escape. Footsteps. The floor here is crecky. I'd have to get out of here fast.

My head could move more freely now, and I tried to see if there was anything right next to me. Oh, there's my laptop.

"We got your pack too. And washed your change of clothes." The voice was female. It sounded young, but inteligent.

The door to my left opened, and a small girl stepped in. She couldn't be more then 12 years old, just under 5 feet. She reminded me of someone, with her light olive skin and dark hair that was pulled out of her face, except for her bangs. Her eyes where a striking teal against her skin and hair.

"Uh..." I answered smartly.

"I'm sorry, you must be disoreintated. My name's Kathleen, but call me Kat. You're in my room, at my grandparent's house. I found you when I was out by the river..." Kat paused for a second, "Fishing, I was out by the river fishing."

It didn't take any brain power to figure out that she was lying, but I figured I should start out on her good side.

"So you knocked me out and took me to your place?"

Another pause from Kat, and I barely heard her mumble, "Dang, he wasn't out long enough to forget that he got knocked out, and I didn't have time to make a solid story." Her mouth opened to reply, but I got to her first, "Would you like to tell me the real story?"

This time there was no hesitation, "I saw you fly in, and waited to I thought you where asleep to take you back here so you wouldn't be found. I find strange little things around here all the time, but normally they just appear. I knew you where different when I saw you land."

Shit, she saw the wings. Then I realized something. "You couldn't've seen me from this house, I made sure of it. How did you see me?"

"I'll tell you that later. Why don't you go take a shower and come down to breakfast. It's just Grandma and I home, no one is going to hurt you. The windows are bolted." Kat left the room.

There goes to the escape plan. But I don't think anyone would need to escape from a 12 year old and her grandma.

"Whoops, forgot to untie you." Kat raced back in with grace that was unbelievable, and whipped out a pocket knife. Four cut ropes later, and I was standing up. "By the way, I'm 15, not twelve. And I don't think you'll need to escape from us."

Huh, I guess I was thinking out loud. I've been talking a lot today. Better go take that shower.

**I was going to have this chapter and the next chapter be one, but I could only get this much done in class. The bell's gonna ring, and I hope I pass that final!**

**Read and Review and listen to Yuke Yuke Monkey dance by Berryz Koubou!**


End file.
